Sushi, Strawberry Shakes, And S'morelets
by Purple Satin
Summary: I own nothing! All rights belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe. Sequel to The Gift, and Kate's Journal. Kate is 4 months pregnant and announcements have been made to the family, but how will Alexis feel about having a baby brother or sister? Read and find out. And as always, all comments are appreciated.


Sushi, Strawberry Shakes, And S'morelets

Kate glanced at the clock again. She tried closing her eyes again and going to sleep , but sleep still eluded her. Eleven o'clock. She was hungry again and she really hated to wake Rick and send him out in the cold, pouring rain. Try as she might, she could not get her mind off sushi, and a strawberry shake.

She drummed her fingers on his chest.. "Babe, are you awake?"

"I am now, " he grumbled, sleepily.

"I'm so sorry , Babe."

"Fine! What am I going after now?" he asked.

"Please, Rick. Don't be mad. It's your baby, too, you know."

He rolled over and put his arm around her

"I know. I'm not mad and I'm sorry, honey. I'll go. Just tell me what you'd like."

Now that she was well into her fourth month, the cravings had come on full force. It seemed that she was eating all the time. But, she did eat healthy and she did watch her weight and was following Dr. Clay's orders to the letter.

" Okay. IF you're sure you don't mind. I'd love some sushi, without the rice and a strawberry shake from Remy's."

" On it, but it will take some time, but I think I can be back in about an hour." , he said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

" Honey, I love you and our baby so much. I'd move Heaven and Earth for you, if I could."

She lovingly stroked the side of his face and answered, " I know. And we love you . too. So very much. "

He kissed her again and said , "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Kate picked up her journal and began to write:

Baby, today, we went to Dr. Clay's office for our appointment and heard your heart beat for the very first time. It was strong and sure, and steady , but very rapid. We were so concerned about how rapid your heart beats are , but Dr. Clay said that this is completely normal. He assured us that you are doing just fine and next month, we'll get our first pictures of you.

We are so happy that you are on your way. To hear your heart beat today , made the possibility that you are really there seem so much more real and filled us with so much love and joy and I know that the love and excitement that we felt today is only the beginning. Our greatest joy will be your arrival.

Another great thing happened today. We invited Grandpa Jim over for dinner and we told the whole family of your existence and they are all excited about you and can hardly wait to meet you when the time comes.

Tomorrow, we tell Captain Gates about you. I'm not sure what she will say, and she probably won't let me go work in the field until after you are born, but that's okay because keeping you safe is the most important thing.

* * *

Kate put the journal down. The rain was really coming down now and she felt really bad about sending Rick out in this weather. He had been gone for a while now.

Just as she was about to pick up her cell to call him, she heard him come in the door and went to meet him.

" I was getting worried . I'm glad you are home. Were you able to get my sushi? " She asked.

"Yes. I managed to find a Japanese restaraunt in Brooklyn that was open 24 hours.."

She sat at the kitchen counter while he unpacked the food and noticed that he pulled out extra food. "What? You're eating, too?" she asked.

"Well, I can't let you eat alone, can I? Besides, when I got to Remey's for your strawberry shake, I just couldn't resist ordering a burger and fries for myself."

She removed the lid from the shake and began dipping her sushi into her shake.

Rick grimmaced and thought, "What ever, "

Kate's eating at this hour, he could understand, his own desire to eat at that hour, not so much.

Unable to finish eating, Rick began to clear away the Styrofoam container and the remains when Kate snatched the last of his burger and ate that, too.

"Now that I'm fully awake, can we go back to bed now?" he asked.

"Well, since you are fully awake now, you probably won't be able to sleep, but Dr. Clay DID say that there are no restrictions in the bedroom. ," she teased.

"Then why are we still standing here. Let's go.", he said, taking her hand and pulling a giggling Kate behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Kate pulled a pant suit out of the closet to get dressed but was having trouble getting her pants fastened. Try as she might, she could not get them fastened. True, she had a baby bump, but it was only a small one. "Babe, I can't seem to get my pants to fasten. Can you help me? Baby is showing a little this morning and it just isn't happening."

He came around to face her and said, "I'd rather be taking them off again, but since we are having to work today, I guess that isn't an option".

He dropped a light kiss on her lips and began tugging and twisting on her pants trying to get the waist of them together to fasten them. He had tugged so hard at one point that he had lifted her off the floor , knocking her off- balance.

After several minutes of tugging, he said, "Damn, this is torture, but lay down on the bed and suck in a litlle. Maybe that will help. I don't understand this. You have a tiny baby bump and it doesn't show unless you are naked. We shouldn't be having this problem, yet according to the baby books.

It didn't help. As he was still struggling to get them together, the button fastener popped off and fell to the floor. "Well, I guess you won't be wearing these today. Looks like you're going to have to wear something else."

He helped her to a sitting position and she went into the closet to look for something else to wear.

She came out of the closet with a stretch pair of yoga pants , hoping that if she wore her long, pink tunic over the black pants it might allow her a little extra room for movement, be more comfortable. That is, if there was enough stretch in the yoga pants and she could still wear them.

The yoga pants were still tight, but she could at least wear them.

Rick came up and pulled her into his embrace. " We go in and tell Gates. We go shopping at noon. We can give up our walk in the park this evening, if you are too tired after work.", he said.

"Give up our walk in the park ? No! I love our walks in the park. I think it's a little too early to go shopping for maternity clothes just yet. Besides, you know how I hate shopping. I can still wear my regular clothes for a while longer."

"Not according to that pant suit." he replied. " Okay. Let's make a deal. We go shopping at noon and buy just a couple of things, just a couple, and if you're not too tired after working all day and our little shopping trip, we can still go for our walk in the park.", he continued

"Okay. Deal. But it's only for a couple of outfits. And you still have to take me for our walk.".

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and said, " You know it's only because I love you, right? "

She smiled and asked, " Even when I send you out late at night in cold rain storms to get me food? "

"Especially then," he replied.

"Good. Because you know what I want for breakfast? " she asked'

" I'm hoping it's me, " he teased.

She smiled. " Later. Right now, I'd love one of your S'morlets. "

"I thought you hated those," he replied.

" That was before I got pregnant. And right now, that sounds pretty damned good. And a cup of coffee. No decaf this time! Oh! And if you could add some whipped cream on top of that S'morlet, I'd appreciate it. And if you're very good, then later tonight…" she finished the last of her statement as a whisper in his ear.

His eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled. She lightly traced the crinkles with her finger tips and said, "Do you know what I hope our baby inherits from you besides your beautiful blue eyes? I hope he or she has eyes that crinkle when they smile the way yours do. I also hope that he or she inherit your imagination, your wit, and charm. "

He pulled her in even closer and kissed her long and deep. If he had his way about it , they'd be back in bed. When the kiss ended, he said, "I think I need to go make breakfast now."

" Mmm hmmm, " she replied.

:" On It ", he replied.

With her arms still looped around his neck , she stood on tip toe and whispered in his ear again.

" Kinky! " he replied, disentangling himself from her arms. "I'm going to hold you to that. "

" I'll meet you in the kitchen ," she replied as he was leaving the bedroom

* * *

As she was leaving the bedroom, she heard Martha and Alexis's voices.

"Good Morning, Martha, Alexis," she greeted them.

"Good Morning, Darling! And how's our mother - to -be?" Martha asked.

"Fine. I'm feeling better now that we're past all that morning sickness phase."

Rick brought her a cup of coffee and setting it in front of her, leaned across the counter to give her a quick kiss and reminded her of the shopping trip again. "And she still feels fatigued a lot.".

"C'mon, Babe. You know how I hate shopping and I really don't think we need to go quite yet." she responded.

" I'd say not fitting into your clothes is a very good reason to go ," he replied.

" I can still wear some of my clothes, " she answered honestly.

" Having difficulty getting dressed, I assume? " Martha queried. "You know. I remember when I was four months pregnant with Richard. I could barely see my toes.," Martha continued.

That statement earned an astonished look from both Kate and Rick and a "At four months?'

"Yes. At four months. Listen, every woman and every pregnancy is different. I've seen the type of books you two have probably been reading, and while they are informative and pretty accurate, it doesn't mean that's the way it will be in your circumstance."

Martha turned to Kate and continued, "Go shopping. Even if you don't need the maternity clothes right away, you probably will in a month or so. Why wait? Besides, maternity clothes are more sophisticated now than they were in my day. And next month is Richard's book launch party. "

Oh, hell ! She had forgotten about that ! She was still trying to understand the logic of buying clothes when she didn't need them, yet. And may not need them for another couple of months.

She looked at Rick who mouthed "shopping".

She said, "You know how I hate shopping". Again, he mouthed the word shopping.

She opened her mouth to protest, but before the words came out, Alexis put her hand on Kate's and said, "C'mon, Kate. Maybe you'll enjoy it this time."

Kate looked from one face to the other and back to Rick. She was clearly out- numbered here. "Okay. Fine! On two conditions." she said.

"Which are?..." Rick prodded.

" # 1. I get my walk in the park, this evening, no matter what. # 2. I won't wear them until I have no other choice."

" Deal"' he replied and went back to making her S'morelet breakfast.

Martha and Alexis made hasty retreats from the loft.

* * *

It had been a long day and just as she thought, Captain Gates had desked her for the remainder of her pregnancy.

It meant interrogations only, tons of paper work, and no investigations or going out in the field. She hated that, but knew that it was for the best.

True to her word, they had gone shopping at noon much to Kate's chagrin They had come away with more than a couple of things. They had come away with 6 maternity outfits plus an after five maternity dress for his book signing party next month.

When they arrived home , Alexis was there. They greeted Alexis with Rick stopping to drop a kiss on Alexis's head and together they took the packages into their room and put them on the bed. Rick left the room to order Chinese food delivered and it was a weary Kate, who pushed the boxes aside and sat on the bed.

A few things had turned into 6 maternity outfits plus a cocktail dress to wear to Rick's Book Launch Party next month.

How the hell had he managed to talk her in to buying all of this now ?

There was a knock at the door and Kate found Alexis on the other side.

"Alexis, come in," she said, opening the door wider for her.

" I just thought I'd come and see if I can be some help," Alexis said.

Kate smiled and said, " I'd love some help. It's so sweet of you to offer. Thanks."

Kate went to the closet and took out some padded hangers.

As they went about empting the shopping bags and boxes, Alexis asked, "So shopping trip went well?"

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. " Your dad had me in and out of every upscale, high-end boutique on 5th Avenue for 2 hours!"

Alexis laughed, "But did you enjoy it?"

"You know, I might have, but lately, I get tired so easily and I know it's because I'm pregnant. But let's keep my fatigue our little secret. If your dad thinks I'm too tired, he'll just weasel his way out of our walk in the park, which I expect him to try , anyway."

They continued putting the clothes on hangers in silence for a few moments and then Kate sat back on the bed. She took Alexis by the hand and said, " Alexis, I know this seem a little weird for you, but I want you know that your dad and I both love you just because we are having a baby doesn't change anything. Your dad and I will always be here for you. "

" No, Kate. It's fine. I see how much you and dad love each other and I'm very happy for both of you. I've never seen dad this happy. You're right, though. Having a baby brother or sister at my age does seem weird, but as long as you're both happy, then so am I. Besides, it will be nice having a baby around. And maybe you'll let me baby sit sometimes."

Kate smiled and hugged Alexis. "Well, baby sit or not, this baby has an extraordinary big sister and is awfully lucky to have you."

Alexis took the cocktail dress out of the box and exclaimed, "Oh, Kate this is beautiful and you'll look gorgeous."

Rick appeared at the door and said, "Ladies, we're ready for dinner."

Alexis finished hanging the cocktail dress and left the room. As Kate was about to leave the room, Rick grabbed her by the hand and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure", she answered.

* * *

They had a nice family dinner and afterwards, Kate told Rick that she was ready for their walk in the park and as usual, he tried to weasel his way out of it.

" Honey, do you really think that's a good idea? You've worked all day and we did the shopping trip…."

"Exactly! We did the shopping trip. I held up my end of the bargain, now I expect you to hold up yours," she exclaimed.

"But, honey, it's November and cold outside, you worked all day. I just don't want you to get overly tired or take a cold, or get sick…", he said.

"Oh , no! You're not going to Castle me on this! You promised!"

" She's right, dear. You did promise her this morning. I heard you. And besides, the fresh air and exercise will do you both good," Martha stated.

" Okay. Fine. We'll go." he said. He got up and went to the closet and took out both of their coats.

* * *

After having strolled, hand in hand, for about 30 minutes in Bryant Park, they found a park bench to sit and take a break. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

"So, you had a chance to talk to Alexis ? How does she feel about us having a baby ?" he asked.

" She's fine with it. She's an amazing young woman and you did an incredible job raising her, Rick."

"Mmm. I am very proud of her., " he replied.

" So am I and so proud of you, too. Raising a child all alone couldn't have been easy."

" It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't trade those days for anything in the world."

Kate snuggled in closer and said, " You're an amazing dad and I love you. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you for a dad."

He leaned down and kissed her.

" So, you still want to name our daughter Johanna Kate?" she asked.

"Sure. Unless you've thought of something better." Kate shook her head no.

" Okay, then. I'm sticking with that name. Besides, I think your mom would be flattered and it just seems so appropriate.", he stated.

" You're right, she would be . And I think it's very sweet that you want to name our daughter after her."

"How about you? Have you thought of any boy names?" he asked.

"Actually, I have. At first, it just made sense that we name him James Alexander after you and my dad. And I love those names, but we would probably end up calling him Jamie after the character in your books. That just seems way too meta."

At his thoughtful look and nod of his head, she continued, " I've been thinking about Roy for a while now…"

He looked at her, " So you want to name our son, Roy? After your old boss, Roy?"

" No. Just let me finish, please." she pleaded.

"Okay. Sorry. Go ahead."

" Roy was more than my boss, more than a friend, really. He was like a second dad to me, to all of us. You even said that he taught you a lot in the dedication of ' Heat Rises" "

" Yes , he taught me a lot and was a good friend," Rick agreed.

"Well, I've been thinking about the great influence he was in our lives and if you're okay with it, I'd like to name our son, Montgomery James."

Rick hesitated for several minutes and then said, "You know what? I like it. Montgomery, German origin, meaning ' power of man', James, Hebrew origins, meaning , ' he who supplants.'"

Kate sighed and released the breath she had not realized she'd been holding.,

"Good!", she said.

" Now can we get you home where it's warmer.? We can cuddle in front of the fire place…"

" There's a couple of other things," she added.

"Like what?" he asked.

She snuggled closer in to him "Well… for the last few days, I've felt little twinges here and there, and at times, it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach."

" That's just gas", he said.

She smiled up at him and playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

" No, it's not gas. I looked it up in the pregnancy books and it said that it could very well be and probably is our baby moving around and I'm so excited. I can't wait until you can feel the baby move, too!"

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Me, either. Now what else did you want to talk about?", he asked, nuzzling her ear.

" Just one other thing. Take me home. I love you and I want nothing more than to go home and snuggle with you."

Rick smiled. As he stood to go, he extended his hand and hand in hand they left the park..


End file.
